The present invention relates to decoys for attracting predetermined species of birds, and more particularly to decoys with movable parts actuable to simulate life-like movements of turkeys, or the like.
Decoys having an external appearance simulating a particular type or species of bird have long been used as a means of attracting such birds. Many types of such decoys are directed to water fowl, and include means for propelling a floating decoy over the water and/or for effecting movement of the wings, head, or other components of the decoy. Examples of such water fowl decoys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 109,998 of Hart, 378,410 of Trimble, 2,835,064 of Webb, 3,768,192 of Caccamo, 4,322,908 of McCrory, 4,845,873 of Hazlett and 3,689,927 of Boston, the latter including remote, radio-controlled means for effecting movement of the decoy.
Other, land-based decoys have been provided with means for effecting movement of the entire decoy or head and neck portions thereof to simulate life-like movements of live birds. Such decoys are typified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,209 of Berger, 3,916,553 of Lynch et al, 4,965,953 of McKinney and 5,036,614 of Jackson.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel animated bird decoy with improved structure and operation for simulating live bird movements.
Another object is to provide a life-like wild turkey decoy with means for effecting multiple head and neck movements realistically simulating a live bird.
A further object is to provide a wildfowl decoy having movable head and neck portions which are actuated in response to actual bird calls or other audible sounds.
Still another object is to provide an animated bird decoy having both electrical and mechanical components which operates very quietly, and is intermittently actuated.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.